vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Haohmaru
Haohmaru (覇王丸, Haōmaru) is the star character of the Samurai Shodown series and one of the series's most known characters, the other being Nakoruru. He was introduced in the first Samurai Shodown and continues to appear in every title of the series. His character origin was originally based around the famed swordsman, Miyamoto Musashi, a duelist who claimed to have never lost a match. He is visually modeled after Hyakkimaru from the manga Dororo. Though he is a swordsman with no loyalties to any lord (ronin), Haohmaru has a "samurai spirit" which is often stressed in the series. He is also often accredited to defeating most of the series's villains. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Haohmaru was tied with Ukyo Tachibana for 29th (out of 50) of the staff's favorite character rank. He was also voted as the second favorite character by the development team and fans in Samurai Shodown II. According to the Q&A page for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, developers admitted that no matter what the fans wanted, they wanted to include Samurai Shodown characters and made Haohmaru's inclusion one of their top priorities in development. He also makes regular appearances in the series's merchandise and has at least two action figures. History At the age of fifteen, he challenged Jubei Yagyu to a duel but lost due to lack of experience. Jubei, amused by the youth's bravado, brought Haohmaru to Nicotine Caffeine so that he may gain proper training. Whilst living there, he also met and befriended Genjuro Kibagami, fellow student and another orphan like himself. Orphaned, Nicotine spotted him and took him under his tutelage along with Genjuro in his home. Both students were close friends, yet Genjuro's hunger for power worried Nicotine. To test his students, he tempted them to fight over the treasured sword, Fugudoku. They were tested by facing off with a group of other fighters. In contrast to his friend, Haohmaru fought only until his opponent lost the will to fight and didn't give chase. After Genjuro left Nicotine's home, Haohmaru was rewarded with the sword. Encouraged by his master to further improve himself, Haohmaru travels the lands perfecting his sword skills, and searches for worthy challengers in the name of Shura. During his many travels, Haohmaru trains Shizumaru Hisame and inspires Takechiyo. He guided both until he felt they had matured enough before continuing his journey. He will sometimes challenge them to a duel after a certain amount of time to test their skill and resolve. In Warriors Rage, Haohmaru is a skilled and active swordsman at the age of forty-seven who is revered by many to be the "Legendary Swordsman". He learns that his adopted niece, Mikoto, ran away from the temple (her childhood home) and follows her to the cursed island of Riten Kyo. There, he grows aware of the evil entities at work there, and departs on a journey to stop the Razor Trio, as well as duel worthy opponents along the way. In his ending, Haohmaru eventually reaches Mikoto at Riten Kyo and reveals her unspoken past to her. Personality Confident in his abilities, Haohmaru enjoys the thrill of fighting against strong opponents. Seeking enlightenment with each encounter, he constantly journeys in order to improve himself. As he gets older, he feels less inclined to fight and will try to avoid it if possible. Outside of battle, Haohmaru is a crude but easy-going man, caring only for sake and food. He has a romantic interest in a simple girl named Oshizu ("O" added as a honorific prefix). Fighting Style Much of his fighting style revolves around power-based swordplay, and seems to be personalized by himself. He can use his sake jug to hit the opponent or to reflect projectiles. His trademark moves are Kogetsu Zan (Arc Moon Slash), a crescent shaped uppercut, and Senpuu Retsu Zan (Whirlwind Rending Slash), a whirlwind projectile. In Samurai Shodown II, he also gained a somersault slamming slash known as the Resshin Zan (Violent Quake Slash), which could cause massive damage upon crouching foes and giving him a bit of a mixup game. Most of his special moves have the word Ougi (Secret Technique) before them. He is also one of the few characters to sport a special move that can only be done while dashing, namely his Shippuu Kogetsu Zan (Hurricane Arc Moon Slash). When his style splits in Samurai Shodown III, his Slash form retains several strategies used in previous games, being a balanced and easy-to-master mid-ranged combatant. By contrast, his Bust form alters several moves, granting him access to aggressive close-combat fighting. His appearance in Warriors Rage also combined some elements from Genjuro's fighting style such as his stance and crouching strikes. One thing is certain, Haohmaru is a shotoclone who alters the archtype by being mainly more power-based compared to most beginner-type characters, with his infamous standing Hard Slash (as well as a stronger version of it, the Zankousen/Slashing Steel Flash) being one of the series' strongest attacks. Gallery Category:SNK Playmore Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters